Reality is Perception?
by afterdark
Summary: When Slade gets his hands on a device that can alter reality, he eraces Beast Boy's powers from history. He also swiches Raven's and Beast Boy's Bodies. Now the Titans are between a rock and a hard place.
1. Change—is good?

_Ok people- Hi, I'm afterdark. My first fic. Enjoy._

**Disclamer- **I Don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: Change—is good?

"At 9:34 PM a servere thunderstorm was located 2 miles north of Jump City..."

"At 9:39 PM a servere thunderstorm was located 1.25 miles north of Jump City..."

"At 9:46 PM a servere thunderstorm was located .25 miles north of Jump City...

The weather radio blared on.

Robin sighed. It was the fifth bad thunderstorm in the last week. Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching TV, Starfire was enjoying the "electronic knowledge device," (computer) and Raven was reading a sinister looking book. In the light of a lamp.

And then the lights started to flicker. The announcer's voice on the TV slowed slightly, the computer's monitor started to dim, and then all of the lights went out completely. "Well, between the 'BOOYAH!!'s and the 'where do I put in the disk of compacting,'s and not to mention the ' it's called a CD, Star,'s I didn't get much reading done _anyway,_" Raven sarcastically gestured.

"What are you reading anyway, like, the book of doom?" BB asked.

"It's called The Book to Common Beasts of Azarath," Raven shot back.

"Beasts!"

"Beast Boy, don't!"

Raven actually sounded frantic.

Beast Boy looked at the book. In the dark room he could barely see the pictures, but he could see well enough to to tell that the animal he was attempting to change into was a "Metrion Moon Blort." What he did not know that sense Azarath was in another dimension, the size and dimensions of the creature were much larger on earth.

Long story short, he ended up turning into a huge being that got green slime all over the living room.

"Yo, dude! This gook is going to leak all the way down to the second floor!" Cyborg was frantic.

"Yes, Beast Boy, please! I just performed the ritual of cleaning, yesterday, on the fourth floor," Starfire said as she rung out her hair. Beast boy grabbed the book. "Wait, I can fix it. I'll just turn into the...the...Azaranian suck bug!" He transformed, and all of the sudden, the Titans were knee deep in...

"Acid." Raven used dark energy to neutralize it.

"I'll been in my room," Beast Boy said as he ran away.

About an hour later, the tower roared back to life as the electricity came back on.

And a terrified normal colored Beast Boy came with it.

BB zoomed into the room. He was all freaked out. As soon as the other Titans saw him, they were perplexed, too.

Beast Boy was of a normal human color, complete with brown hair. At that very moment Slade appeared on the TV.

"Ah, my dear Titans. I see you've noticed your friends new look. It's amazing what a reality altering device (RAD) can do. A few bits of DNA cutting and pasting and Beast Boy is well, normal, and of no shape shifting abilities—whatsoever."

The Titans stood there—dumbfounded.


	2. Raven—of earth?

Chapter 2: Raven—of Earth?

"So, Titans, it is 4:00 right now. You have 12 hours until Raven looses her dark energy. I say, a fight is always fair. If you can find me." Slade's face flashed off the TV.

SLAM!

Robin's fist connected with the table.

"I can see it now. The RAD needed excessive amounts of power to make significant changes in the space-time continuum. So, a small change, such as adding a few thunderstorms to the week, to generate his power needed to make BB just plain B, was not a big deal. But we heard about it to late, and now they were one Titan in the hole, and come tomorrow, two."

"We can't let Slade get any one else, y'all." Cy stated.

Slade came back on screen.

"Oh, yes Titans, one other thing." Slade went off screen.

pop

Beast Boy (who had woken up) and Raven look down at each other.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

They had switched bodies. Not to mention the room was being encased by dark energy.

"Beast Boy control yourself! Your going to blow up the entire room!" Raven screamed over the odd and ends now flying around.

Robin Sighed.

"Make that two titans in the hole—right now."

_OK, I know this chapter was short, but trust me, it'll get better._

_ad_


	3. Emotional Difficulties

Chapter 3: Emotional Difficulties.

An hour later, the Titans had gotten somewhat organized. Beast Boy sat on the couch, with Raven pacing back and forth in front of "him."

"OK, Beast Boy. Slade had tactics. He knew that of any of us you were the least able to handle my powers-"

"Hey, look. I can handle your powers just fine!" Beast Boy's Eyes started to turn red and separate into four eyes.

"Please, Beast Boy! Calm down!" Beast Boy slowly sank back into the couch.

"OK, OK. we need to take this a step at a time. In order of us of having any chance whatsoever of beating Slade, we need to separate every one of your personalities into a separate person."

"Wait—you mean like _your emotions- "_

"Precisely," BB looked terrified. Raven sighed. "Don't worry, as much as I wouldn't want to, I can put all of your emotions back into one 'package deal' once we are back to normal.

"OK, so how do we do it?"

"Simple. Can you establish a mental link between you and me?" BB nodded uncertainly. "Let's see. Just clear your mind, and focus all of your energy on me."

Raven was impressed. Beast Boy got it on the first try. Raven dipped into his mind and started sorting emotions and memories. After about an hour Raven got all of them sorted out, and she had multiple emotions of BB standing in front of her. When Raven came out, she found Beast Boy asleep. Raven rolled "her" eyes. "No wonder it was easy getting into his mind. Although, if he had been awake I couldn't of gotten a glimpse of those embarrassing memories of him as a baby, " Raven mused to "herself."

Then she realized Beast Boy was awake.

And he had four glowing, red eyes.

_Ok. maybe that stunk, but this is my first story, people. So if you like it, review, and you shall receive a fuzzy elephant. But not to soon. Right now there on backorder at (not really) This may take a while._

_ad_


	4. Control

_Yes, I know. It's been Waaayyy to long for an update with this story. I had writer's block. Ya know how artists "paint themselves into corners?" Well, I wrote myself into one. And, now (one) review answers: (This is sooooo exciting, because I thought nobody would review. Yay!)_

**DarkRavenna:**

_Thanks for the Review. I'll try to say some more about Beast Boy's new look. I thought that might add an interesting twist to the story. ( I mean, come on, just to say he could not change into another animal would be sooo boring.) And here's the update. I also want to say I really like your story, Collecting the Pieces of a Broken Mirror. Keep it up!_

_And now, on with the fic!_

_afterdark_

Chapter Four: Control.

Disclamer: I don't own the Teen Titans. (This applys to Ch.1-3, too. Sorry, I forgot to put it on Ch.2 and 3. Well, It's here (maybe not there, though) now. )

Beast Boy grew up sky high in a matter of seconds. Raven stood on the grown, dumbfounded. 'No wonder I scare people when I get like this,' she thought.

"YOU WENT THOUGH THOSE MEMORIES?" Beast Boy growled in Raven's evil voice.

Raven was a a big dilemma. Beast Boy's body could now pick up girls easily with the brown hair and blue eyes, but did absolutely nothing in the way of crime fighting. She did a back flip to avoid a dark energy tentacle from grabbing her from under BB's cloak.

"THOSE MEMORIES WERE PRIVATE! YOU WILL PAY," Beast Boy continued to growl. Beast Boy used his dark energy to grab Raven and spin her around in mid air, then throw her against the wall.

"Where are the others when you need them," Raven said to herself. She quickly jumped out of the way of a dark energy ball flying towards her.

This went on for several minutes. During that time, Raven started to think. 'Beast Boy is to good with my dark energy to have just learned it.' She thought some more about that. It didn't hit her until Beast Boy started to change back.

"I see you and your evil side have gotten aquatinted," Raven sarcastically stated as BB stared to shrink back to normal size.

"That was just freaky. I wanted to destroy everything in my path. But hey, you looked at my memories."

"all right, I admit it wasn't a great idea. But I think I figured out something. You were doing waaaayyy to good to be using my powers for the first time. And there's only one thing I can think of."

"Which is?"

"Well," Raven started. "You see, I'll always carry Trigon with me. He's an emotion, anger. My powers are on a fine line between DNA makeup, and mental compactly. As we have witnessed, they seem to be more on the DNA plain, or else I would still have them."

"That still does not explain how I became four eyes though."

"Well, anyone could unleash enough emotion to trigger my alter ego.(?) With me, Trigon was always on the verge of disaster, so I had to keep him in check. Of course, being too happy, like Starfire, is dangerous, too. As long as you keep a low emotional output, lower than Star's, you should be all right." She paused. "Let me tell you, no one is as emotional as Starfire."

"So in other words, sense I lack Trigon's evil presence, and Star's happy-go-lucky attitude, it's easier for me to control your powers?"

"Exactly," Raven replied. "But, one more experiment. Pick up that chair over there, with dark energy."

Beast Boy looked uncertain, but attempted it.

"Lets see, umm, Azarath Metrion Zinthos?"

The chair not only lifted of the ground, but started doing loop-de-loops in mid air.

"This is Fun!" Beast Boy grinned at Raven. She couldn't help but smile. The happy moment ended, though, when random things started melting or exploding around the room.

"We'll still have to work on that, but as long as you keep the emotions to a minimum, it'll be all right." Raven frowned. "Now if only I had your changeling (Spelling?) powers, the Titans would be ready to go."

"Maybe...no," she continued.

"What?"

"Didn't your parents inject you with something that got that disease that only animals have survived from to go away, and if i'm not mistaken, that gave you your abilities?"

Beast Boy sighed "I don't particularly like to talk about it, but, yeah, it did."

"What was it?"

"Animal DNA."

"Then, could we draw blood from another animal, and get your powers back?"

"No. It isn't that simple."

"OK, did they leave you any directions if that disease ever came back?"

"They only left me with one thing."

"Which was?"

"Check your utility belt's right side pocket."

Raven dipped into the utility belt. What she pulled out, though, she didn't expect.

It was a locket, and inside was a picture of the Logans.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."

"S'okay, it's just that I still miss them, and sometimes wish they were here."

They stood there for several minutes.

Then Beast Boy spoke up. "We might as well just get on with it. There dead, and no amount of sulking is going to bring them back."

Raven was about to close the locket, and put it pack in the utility belt, when the picture fell out.

Behind the picture was the tiniest bottle that she had ever seen. It was only about a centimeter tall.

And inside of it, a green liquid swirled.

"Beast Boy, come look at this."

Raven took out the tiny bottle with the utmost carefulness, and held it up. Then she noticed a note on the back of the picture in the locket. It read:

_Animal DNA sample_

_For use in case symptoms of the Animalias decease. (work with the name) _

_Emergency Use ONLY. _

_Last Supply._

"This seems like an emergency to me," Raven said.

About an hour later, the two had analyzed the sample. There study concluded that this was, in fact, the DNA they needed. It was also still good, after being stored in that bottle for so long.

"Yep, I remember. My parents always did everything top notch," Beast Boy stated as he pored the liquid into a seringe.

"Just try to keep it steady, don't let it hurt to much," Raven said, with a almost scared look on her face.

"Awww, is wittle Waven scared of a little shot?" Beast Boy mocked. "Geez, Insults sound good in you voice.

"You want to run that sentence by me again, Bub?" Raven grabbed Beast Boy's cloak, and pulled him towards her.

Beast Boy had gain control over Raven's powers pretty well by now. He attempted something, not sure if it would work. He turned his eyes red, and spoke in Raven's demonic voice, like he was loosing control. "Who' s powerless here?" He growled.

"Beast Boy! Calm down!" Raven said shrilly.

Immediately, Beast Boy, almost on cue, went back to being calm.

Raven was awestruck. She almost _never _could keep control like that. Switching back between her regular and demonic sides? Controlling Red Raven? She was, well, very impressed.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Well, I kinda just found my center, and then mind controlled my evil side," He answered.

"You—I can mind control?"

"Sure, I just thought of something happy."

Raven thought about it. That was here problem; she almost never thought that something happy would link to a mind control ability. Heck, she never even thought she had a mind controlling ability. The more she thought about it, though, the less she was convinced. She decided to see if Beast Boy was telling the truth.

"Mind control some outside of your head."

"Ummm..OK, if it i'll make you believe me.

Beast Boy thought of something really happy. 'Lets see, come here Cyborg!'

Raven and Beast Boy waited. After a few minutes, Cyborg entered the room, looking like he had been drugged. He walked up to Beast Boy. "Hello Raven." He said in a monotone voice. "Where is the Tofu salad?"

Beast Boy grinned (evilly). "Second shelf in the fridge, Cy."

Cyborg then proceeded to get the salad out, open the container, and start eating it.

About half way thought the salad, Beast Boy let his control over Cyborg's mind go.

"How did I get downstairs—and more importantly, why the heck am I eating Beast Boy's TOFU SALAD!!!" Cyborg then got an evil look on his face. He turned slowly and faced Beast Boy, who had his hood up and was whistling.

"Why did you do that, Raven?"

Beast Boy was about to respond, when Raven cut in (The real Raven).

"Hey Cyborg, she plays a pretty mean joke, huh?" Raven said, in perfect Beast Boy dialogue.

"Yeah, she does BB."

Beast Boy leaned against the wall, and looked at his fingernails. "New mind control trick. I must have done pretty good to make you eat Beast Boy's tofu."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm, and he sounded just like Raven.

Cyborg couldn't get mad at Raven. I mean, come on, she's RAVEN (Nevermore, remember?).

"Well, don't do it again," He huffed.

Cyborg was about to walk out of the room. Beast Boy smiled at Raven. Raven got the message, and knew just what to do.

"Ya know Cy, Slade plays a pretty mean trick, too," Once again, in perfect Beast Boy dialogue.

Cyborg turned around. "How so?"

"Well, you remember, earlier, when Slade switched me and Beast Boy's bodies."

Then it all came back to Cyborg.

"SAY WHAT!!!???"

He turned to the real Beast Boy.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't done that, _Beast Boy." _Cyborg set his systems at 110.

Beast Boy continued to look at his nails. He rubbed them on his cloak.

"Ok, Cyborg, you win. But before you kill me, I have three parting words."

"Which are?"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" With that, the robotic parts of Cyborg got incased in dark energy.

"What the?" Cyborg said as he flew out of the room. "Your gonna pay for that you little grass— _less_ stain!"

Then with a wave of his hand, door closed, and locked.

"That was evil." Raven laughed.

"Yes! I got you to laugh! And see, in a longwinded demonstration, that's mind control for ya."

"Very impressive, Beast Boy. I hate to admit it, but you just may control my powers better than I. Still though, if you had an evil demon in your head, well—"

"Well, I don't, so, moving on, you ready to see how you handle _my_ powers?"

Beast Boy motioned towards the shot sitting on the counter.

"Do you're worst."

"Ok, then."

Beast Boy picked up the shot, full of the green swirling liquid. He walked towards Raven, but he didn't see the salad that Cyborg had spit out on the floor.

He slipped and fell.

Raven watched in horror as the shot went into her, now uncontinence, body.

_So, how was it? Ok, I hope. If anyone got confused, I got tired of the "he" or "she" thing. So, I started calling them by their minds, not their physical appearance. Also, up until the time Beast Boy tell Cyborg that he's not really Raven, Anything CYBORG thinks or does is referring to Beast Boy and Raven based on physical appearance. Hope I didn't confuse you TOO much. Please Read and Review!_

_Thanx,_

_afterdark_

_PS- I'm also sorry for anything the spell check got away with. (Or I misspelled.) I had a fight with my computer on the word "uncontinence" it's still not spelled right. Poor me, not noing how to spell._


	5. The Experiment

Chapter 5: The experiment.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 4.

_Ahhhh! No reviews. I'm sad._

Beast Boy awoke. He sat up, rubbed his arm, and looked around. The first thing he noticed, was he was himself again. 'Weird,' He thought. He then looked around at his surroundings. He was seated on a wide open plain, a savanna in the heart of Africa. 'Weirder,' he thought. then he made the connection.

He was in his mind.

He got up and proceeded to look around. There were animals on the plain, each a different color, red blue, yellow, purple, to name a few. He remembered from earlier that day:

"_OK, OK. we need to take this a step at a time. In order of us of having any chance whatsoever of beating Slade, we need to separate every one of your personalities into a separate person."_

"_Wait—you mean like your emotions- "_

So, through logical explanation, these guys must be his personalities. He decided he would try to make conversation, even thought they were in a different form.

But he never got the chance.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy!" a voice said, and for a moment, everything flashed. He was sitting on the floor of the kitchen in Titan's Tower, and he was Raven again. Then everything flashed back to the African plain.

This happened several times until...

_Slap!_ Raven hit Beast Boy directly across the face.

Suddenly an invisible force hit Beast Boy. He was immediately wrenched out of the savanna, and was rendered incognitos again.

This time, when he woke up, it was in the real world.

"Beast Boy?" Beast Boy was groggy, but he was slowly was waking up. He immediately recognized the voice as his own. 'So this is the real deal, and that must be Raven.' Finally, Beast Boy mustarded the strength to talk to Raven.

"Hey, Raven."

"Morning sleepy head."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Actually, yes."

"What?"

"Try to change into a cat."

Beast Boy sighed. "I'm you, Raven. I can't change into a cat." He paused, then gasped. "The shot! What happened to the shot?"

"Check your—my right arm."

Beast Boy looked down at his pale skin. He saw a small trickle of blood coming down his arm. He touched it. I burned and stung.

"Demon blood." Raven continued. "You slipped. The shot spun in midair, came down, and struck right in the arm. I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't come out unless you injected the liquid. I had to. So I did. Try changing into a cat. I'm interested to see what the results are."

Beast Boy tried. He couldn't.

"Try saying my words."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Beast Boy focused on the words, and on becoming a cat. Suddenly, he felt his form start to change. He focused harder. Finally he was a cat.

Raven looked down at the purplish, pale cat. "This should be interesting, once I get my body back. At least I'm not green."

Beast Boy raised a paw in anger. Suddenly, his paw started to glow black, and then, Beast Boy realized, he could do anything as a cat that he could do in human form. He tested it out, and then changed back.

"Cool."

Raven was looking thoughtfully at the needle of the shot that had injected Beast Boy. She then came to a conclusion. "Let me run a DNA test on you."

"Why?"

"It could answer our problems. Let me just do it."

"Ok, but I don't see where you're going with this."

——————————————————————

Raven proved her hypothesis correct. "I could still be of use in a battle against Slade. There are bits of animal DNA still in your blood stream. So, we could draw and analyze your blood, and inject a small percentage into me. The probabilities that they have combined with my half demon DNA are high, though. So, in theory," Raven sighed. "you'd get my powers."

"Sweet!"

"There is also a chance that I would go mentally insane, from genetic stress, and probably kill myself. You'd be stuck as me forever. Azarathainians also live much longer than humans-possibly 300 years."

"Not sweet."

"So, are you willing to take the chance?"

"Um, well, I, kinda, ya know..."

"Well, if your more partial to being turned into a big juicy steak, by Slade, when he takes over the world with that RAD he has..."

"OK! I'll do it."

Raven poked Beast Boy's arm with the blood test kit. Beast Boy Flinched. "Owwww! My Arm."

"Relax. It's done."

The two took the sample to the Titans' mainframe, and proceeded to put it in the DNA sampler. The only trouble they had was, the demon blood kept melting the shot. They figured it out eventually, though. The duo analyzed the blood, separated the DNA, and finally had a sufficient sample. Beast Boy then loaded that into another shot. Raven took out a pre filled shot from the cabinet. "What's That?" Beast Boy asked. "Anesthetic. I'll need to be out cold for this."

Raven laid down on the sofa. Beast Boy took the first shot, of anistetic, and injected it into her arm. "Oh!" Raven muttered a small whisper as her eyes closed. Then Beast Boy took the second shot. "I really hope this works." He injected it.

———————————————————————————————

Beast Boy had another hour to wonder around the tower until Raven woke up. He decide he'd try another mind control trick on Cyborg. He went up to Cyborg's door and knocked. When Cyborg opened the door, Beast Boy attempted the trick. 'Cyborg!" He thought. 'You will now do Beast Boy's laundry!'

"Eh, I don't feel like it."

Beast Boy looked up. Cyborg was wearing a small beeping magnet on his head.

"Anti mind control. Don't waste your time. But, it might be in your best interests, to move away from that spot."

"Why, What?"

Cyborg Grinned. "This." He pulled a small rope, and a bucket of water dumped over Beast Boy's head.

"Urrrghh!"

"That's for making me eat tofu." Cyborg shut his door.

Beast Boy stormed down the hall, mad as ever. 'Can't trick Cyborg, Raven could got insane, my credit rating is going down.' He thought for a moment. 'Wait. I don't have a credit rating.'

'If only I could look like someone else, then I could pull the ultimate trick on Cy, think about I could prank him as Gizmo. HA!'

Then Beast Boy realized he was getting shorter. He looked down at himself. He saw a giant "G" on his shirt. "What the—" He ran to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror.

He was Gizmo.

"Whoa."

He thought for a moment. 'Beast Boy!'

He welt himself growing taller. He opened his eyes. He was Beast Boy. He tried to change into a sloth. He could! He turn back into regular Beast Boy form. He noticed, the only difference between him and his real body was he still had Raven's red jewel on his forehead.

"Oh well. This is sweet!"

He tried various people over the course of the next few minutes, and found he could use their powers, anyone. He could also use his own powers while in other forms. "I guess Raven's and my powers mixed to form a new power, also. Cool."

He changed back into Raven, and walked down the hall towards Cy's room. He knocked on the door, and just before Cy answered it, he changed into Starfire.

Cyborg opened the door, and took the bait.

"What is it Starfire?"

Beast Boy smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Friend! I have just learned some new words! Please listen.

Yo, yo, what's up in the pad? Come on my homies, wazup?"

Cyborg stood there dumbfounded.

"Now, friend! Come! I have prepared a pudding of new words! You must partake in the eating!"

Cyborg shut his door.

"Friend, Friend?"

Beast Boy turned back into Raven. He started laughing uncontrollably. Then, Cyborg's door exploded.

"What's so funny, _Beast Boy_?"

"I heard Starfire from around the corner. I thought you might like to come with me, PLEASE? Dude, she asked me to eat the pudding, too!"

Cyborg started to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just, that, Raven's voice, the word dude, well you know. I guess I'll come with you to eat the pudding" Cyborg gulped. "Lets just hope we stay alive."

_Tiny Cliffy._

_Tiny!_

_R&R_

_afterdark_

_PS- apologizing for spelling errors, if any._


	6. Pranking Cyborg

_Yay! I got reviews! Cool! Also, I'm REALLY sorry this wasn't up sooner. School. (Goes to use mouth wash)_

**DarkRavenna:** _I think I told you this in my review, but once again, thanks for the mention. Here's the update, and even though it's terribly short, I hope you find it OK. Also, thanks for your support for this story._

**Samieko: **_Yay! Someone who likes my first story here on ! Here's the update!_

**Lee: **_Thanks for the inspiration. Chapter 6, whoa._

**Gryfffinrose: **_Thanks for the review, and I checked out your stories, and I like! Keep Updating!_

**lil-c-girl2218: **_Yeah, I suppose he's lucky. I mean how many times do you get to switch bodies with a half-demon telepath? Glad you like the story._

—————————————————————————

**Also...**

_Chapters six and seven are dedicated to DarkRavenna. She inspired me to keep writing past chapter three, after sending me my first review on this story, which happens to be my first, and earliest fic. And, people, read her story, **Collecting the Pieces of a Broken Mirror.** Really good writing, and a great plotline about how Raven wakes up from a coma after being asleep for two years, and forgets her position as a Teen Titan. Great read, 10/10!_

**Reality is Perception: Chapter 6**

_Pranking Cyborg_

Beast Boy pulled Cyborg down the hall to the kitchen. Beast Boy was laughing under his breath, whereas Cyborg was kind of confused, just because, well it looked like RAVEN was pulling him down the hall. Suddenly Beast Boy "remembered" something.

"Uhhh, Cy? Just a sec. I need to get something from—er—my room." Beast Boy stopped in front of a door labeled:

RAVEN

"Beast Boy, that's RAVEN'S room. Your room is down that way."

Beast Boy put on a nondescript face and said monotonously:

"What do you mean? I AM Raven." He flashed his eyes red for effect.

Cyborg backed away. "Whoa there, er, Raven. Just—uh—make it quick."

Beast Boy was perky again. "You go on ahead, Cy. I'll be right there."

And with a sweep of his cloak, he was gone.

He waked into Raven's room. "Reality Altering Device, $100,000. Animal DNA, $100.00.

Being Raven for a day?" He smirked. "Priceless."

He changed into Gizmo, and exited the room. He walked up behind Cyborg, and...

"Hey Snot-nosed Scuzbuffer! You ready to get your butt kicked?"

Cyborg whipped around. "WHAT THE—how did you get past the security—never mind, you're going down!" Cyborg looked down to activate his sonic cannon, and then it pointed it at...

Robin was standing there. "Hey Cyborg, take it easy! It's just me."

Cyborg was really confused at that point. Where had Gizmo gone? "Uhh, sorry Robin. I was headed to the Kitchen."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Isn't Star down there making some pudding? You might want to wait..."

"Well, Beast Boy was going to come with me, but he had to get something form Raven's room and—"

"Raven's room? Sounds like a prank to me."

"Ohhh! Yeah!" Cyborg scratched the back of his neck. "Shoulda know. Ya know I—"

But when he looked up, Slade was standing where Robin stood seconds before.

"Dear Cyborg. You know you shouldn't be talking to your enemies."

"Uhhhhrrraughh!!" Cyborg started to punch Slade, but saw Raven (in Beast Boy's body) standing there instead.

"You touch me, Cyborg, and when I get my body back, I'll make sure you never lived."

This went on for several minutes, and then finally, he came face to face with himself.

"AM I GOING OUT OF MY MIND? WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!"

Then he heard Raven's voice.

"No, your not going crazy, but, ya have to admit, I pull a pretty mean prank."

Beast Boy stood there smiling. He was leaning against the wall.

"But how—I mean, how do you get—some were villains—"

"Like this"

He turned into Robin.

Cyborg fainted.

Beast Boy picked up Cyborg with dark magic, and carted him back to his room. He then went back to the main room. He noticed that Raven was still dosing on the couch. Beast Boy was about to turn the Gamestation, when Slade's face appeared on the screen.

Beast Boy, in his quick thinking (HAHA), tapped into Raven's powers, and made random objects fly around the room.

"Well, it seems you are getting along quite well with your new abilities. You have three hours, until you loose them, and my plan kicks into phase two." Slades face flashed off the screen. Beast Boy looked over at Raven.

"I think—we need to hurry up."

_Yes, I know, it's short. REALLY SHORT. I wanted to get this up before next Christmas, and the next chapter should be longer. Anyway, R&R.._

_Thanx!_

_afterdar_


	7. We have to move!

—**Chapter Seven dedicated to DarkRavenna—**

_Here we are—chapter seven. I think last chapter was my biggest turnout, so keep the reviews coming! Trust me, reviews help push me along in the process, so, thanks to everyone who clicks the button. Now, onward ho! Review answers:_

**DarkRavenna:**_ Without your support, this story would never be here. I'm just glad you're enjoying it—it has been a complicated, yet very fun challenge for me, because before this, I could count the number of times I wrote for my own pleasure on one hand. Ah, yes, our good friend Cyborg. With all of these new powers around, will he ever get used to them?_

**terraskewl, hannahbanana3809, Marfbag: **_Thanks!_

**Gryfffinrose: **_Poor Sasha..._

**Anonymous: **_I'll try to keep the mistakes to a minimum. Truth is, I'm a TERRIBLE speller. Without spell check, I donno... Sorry about the switch, but that's kinda what the story's about. Glad you like it though._

**Steve-Racer:**_ Probably, but Slade has a reality changer to back him up. (Muhahahaha—hack.)_

_Belated, but done._

**Raidersrule76: **_Yay pranks! Thanks._

_Well, continuing with the story... Sorry about the loooonggggg wait._

_afterdark_

**Reality Is Perception: Chapter Seven**

_We have to MOVE!_

Beast Boy decided it would be best to call a team meeting, and go from there.

That's where he ran in to his first problem.

He tried to activate Raven's clasp by doing various things. First touching it, then banging it, then jumping on it, and finally slamming it against the table.

Nothing happened.

Raven walked up behind him. "Like this."

She pressed, and held. A small holographic screen popped up in front of them.

"Ohhhh... Thanks Rae, ya know how—" Beast Boy stopped abruptly, and did a double take.

"RAVEN! You're awake—"

"Yes, for about five minutes. I tested out my powers while you attacked my clasp. They're the same as yours."

"But how did you know what my powers were?"

"I can read minds. You should know."

Beast Boy smiled a sheepish grin. "Oh, right."

"Well, I thought you were going to call a team meeting?"

Beast Boy pressed a button on the clasp, and Raven's communicator started blinking next to him. "Done."

"Well team, It seems we're stuck. If Slade wanted to, he could erase us from existence." Robin paused. "Fortunately, Slade has been nicoooooooooeeccccc—"

Robin curled up on the floor in a fetal position.

"Friends! We must help Robin! He is in pain, no?"

"Nah, Star." Cyborg looked mildly amused. "I've run a scan. His genetic makeup doesn't allow him to use 'nice' and 'Slade' in the same sentence."

"Oh."

"Well, moving on. Beast Boy and I seem to have a handle on our new powers—" Raven was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"So, in the words of our leader, currently not able to say them," He changed into Robin. "Titans, Go!"

"But we still do not know the location of our enemy." Starfire added.

"Now we do." Cyborg was punching buttons on his arm. "2600 Feet below the business district."

The Titans took off. Cyborg in the T-Car, and Robin on the R-Cycle, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire flying. Both Raven and Beast Boy were getting a taste of each others flying styles; it had taken Raven three tries to get the hang of pterodactyl flying (Beast Boy: "See, it _is_ an art!") and Beast Boy had pulled a Starfire when first levitating off (Switched). But now on there way, things were running a lot smoother.

That's when Beast Boy decided to bring up his conversation with Slade from earlier.

'Guys, you there?' Beast Boy tried to talk to his friends through telepathy. He looked down. It appeared Cyborg had just about swerved into a ditch. 'You Ok, Cy?' Beast Boy asked. Cyborg replied, in a quite shaken thought. 'Sorry, BB. I'm just used to hearing Raven's voice in my head, not yours.' (Beast Boy's and Raven's thoughts are in their own voice.)

'What is it Beast Boy?' Robin asked.

'Well, I kinda had a little conversation with Slade, earlier today. I did something that may give us an edge.'

'I'm impressed.' Raven commented in a sarcastic tone.

'Hey!' Beast Boy sounded annoyed, but he continued anyway. 'Slade doesn't know my new powers—or Raven's'

Silence.

'I think what they're trying to say is "Great job, Beast Boy, I didn't think you had the mental capacity!".'

Raven didn't notice the street light encased in a glowing black aurora flying up behind her.

Clang!

'I'll get you for that Beast Boy,' Raven muttered, wincing as the egg shape grew on her pterodactyl forehead.

Robin butted in, trying to pull out of the acquired moment. 'Well, good job Beast Boy. I think _will_ give us an edge.

The Titans all climbed in the T-Car for the subterranean dig. Once they were all packed in, Cyborg pressed a button on the dash, and a large drill rose up out of the front of the car.

Then, all of the sudden, it happened.

_Pop!_

The Titans looked around. All of the pedestrians were dressed in Slade like clothes, and the Titans looked down at themselves. Cyborg's armor had gone from its normal blue, to a Slade orange. Robin was wearing his Apprentice outfit, and Starfire was now wearing a large black sweatshirt with the Slade logo on it, with orange sweats. Beast Boy's cloak had gone from dark blue to Slade orange, and Raven was styled in a black tee shirt, with orange baggy pants.

"SAY WHAT!" Cyborg shouted. "It's one thing to want to take over the world. But now Slade wants us to dress like him? NO WAY, MAN."

"We need to hurry. I have a feeling Slade's about to show us phase two," Robin said.

With that, the T-Car revved, and pushed into the ground.

No doubt, at that moment, the five Titans were unsure about what the future might bring.

_I like this chapter the least so far. Suggestions for chapter eight? R&R.._

_afterdark_

_PS- I couldn't picture Starfire in sweats; and that's why I wrote it: I cracked me up. If someone is very bored, draw it up, and post a link in your review (I have chocolate chip cookies!)._


	8. The End

_I seem to have this bad thing with long waits. Sorry._

**Review Answers:**

**Sorceress of Demon Otters: Me neither. **_That's why I wrote it!_

**fanficaddict, Fish Head The 3rd, Arezal: **_Thanks-a-lot!_

**DarkRavenna:**_ Good muffin (munch). I kinda blew the updating soon, but I didn't give up! I liked the Slade/nice thing, too. It probably the funniest thing I've wrote (lol)_

**Gryfffinrose: **_Continuing. Here's a cookie for G. Rose, and two for Sasha._

**Darkest Midnight: **_Slade used the RAD and changed everyone's clothes to his liking. Glad you like it!_

**Raidersrule76: **_Thanks. I'll try to incorporate it, but the story is kinda based around the original titans, but I may...WAIT! I know! You're gonna have to wait until next chappie though._

**BlanchietheBlonde: **_Me too OO._

_Continuing!_

Reality is Perception Chapter 8

**The End (of life as we know it, at least.)**

GRRRRRR...

The T-Car wined. Cyborg had never used the drill before, and apparently, it didn't have enough horsepower.

That's when it sputtered, and died.

Everything was dark in the cabin.

Then, the "Check Engine" light came on.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Cyborg turned the key. The car whined, but didn't start.

"Man! 100 yards more and we'd be there! How can this car not have not have enough power—it has a ROCKET ENGINE for crying out loud!" Cyborg was literally pulling his hair out.

Except he didn't have hair.

"Umm... people?" Raven's voice echoed throughout the car. All eyes turned to Beast Boy. Beast Boy pointed to right beside him, where Raven sat. The only thing was, she looked to be in her own body. The distinguishing difference was, though, her eyes were still green.

Starfire was first to speak. "Raven, if you can simply be yourself, then why do you keep Beast Boy's form?"

"Concentration, Starfire. You have to stay concentrated to be someone else, but it takes no concentration to keep your original form." Raven paused. "Anyway, I was going to say, I think we have enough power Between Beast Boy and I, we can move rocks pretty well. Starfire, you can use your eye beams, and Cyborg can blast the rock with his Sonic Cannon."

"I guess I'll track how close we are. I might need my explosives later." Robin sighed. He wasn't one to spectate.

"I am sure you will be of much assistance later, friend Robin." Starfire gave Robin a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Star."

—————————————————————————————————

The Titans had blasted out the rock around them, and were now situated in a small cavern.

"THREE...TWO...ONE...**TEEN TITANS GO!**" Cyborg made the call, and everyone started blasting the wall. They weren't getting very far, though.

10 minutes later, they had achieved a full ten feet. "THIS IS GETTING REALLLLLY OLD!" Shouted Beast Boy over the blast.

Ten more minutes, five feet.

Ten more, three feet.

40 minutes from when they started—now they only had about an hour left before Slade went full force—a yellowish glow appeared in the cave. They turned toward where the glow was coming from...

Beast Boy had turned into Terra.

Of course, it had crossed Raven's mind now and again, but she thought it might offend Beast Boy if she impersonated Terra.

There was now a gaping hole down to Slade's fortress.

As soon as Beast Boy changed back, he turned to the other Titans. "Not a word," he said with a grim expression.

——————————————————————————————————

The Titans jumped down into the underground cavern. Machines were beeping and clinking, but other than that, Slade was no where to be found. The Titans hid behind a large piece of machinery. They looked across the room, at a huge device connected to a computer. "The RAD?" whispered Cyborg. Four heads nodded.

"I'm gonna see if I can shut it down," said Cyborg while a spinning satellite popped out of his arm.

"It's too hard to—" Cyborg started.

"—Crack?"

All heads turned to see the grandaddy villain of them all.

Slade.

"Slade," said Robin in a sickly tone.

"Slade!" Starfire was caught off guard.

"Slade?" Cyborg was perplexed at the new cape Slade was wearing; it screamed "supreme ruler."

"Slade!" Beast Boy said in a "hey! he's actually here!" sort of tone.

"Never saw that coming..." Raven said, sarcasm dripping off her lips.

"Hello Titans. I suppose you're here for the big show?"

"Your big show is canceled, Slade." Robin said one of his signature cheesy remarks, and threw a Birdarang at the RAD.

Slade didn't even flinch. He pulled out a remote control, and with a press of a button, the Birdarang dematerialized.

"Why bother, Robin? I control everything. the laws of phisics are like clay. I manipulate them as I please."

"You—CAN'T—WIN." Robin threw a freeze disk, only to have it stop in mid air, turn around, come back, and freeze him.

Cyborg had had enough. "TITANS, TAKE HIM OUT!"

The Titans attacked, while Slade yawned. He pressed another button, and he disappeared, and reappeared ten feet to the right. The Titans collided in mid air. They got up and regrouped for another attack, but Slade simply said:

"You've run out of time."

He pressed the button.

_Pop!_

"Stop him—" shouted Cyborg, but before they could do anything, Cyborg stopped.

The last thing he saw was "**FATAL SYSTEM ERROR CODE 1328**"

"Not...1328..." Cyborg clasped, his systems going gray.

Starfire stared. A knife with a black blade materialized in front of her.

She gasped. "The Blade of Despair!"

It struck right through her heart.

Raven turned into the Beast Within, and shredded herself to pieces.

Robin had a change—of mind.

Beast Boy just stared.

_Slade had finally won._

—————————————————————————————————————

_Is this the end? I think not!_


	9. Blood

_My first fanfic is drawing to a close this chappie. Thank you to all that reviewed. Looking back, I see some of the things I wrote, and hoo boy... I abbreviated "afterdark". How quaint._

_Thanks to all again. Review answers will be at the end of the chapter._

_Kudos,_

_afterdark _**the flying toaster guy**

**Reality is Perception: Chapter Nine.**

_Blood._

———————————————————————————————————————

"Come, Beast Boy. I have plans for you."

"No."

"Robin, see that our friend here comes in a timely fashion."

With that, Slade turned and walked out of the room.

Beast Boy was caught off guard; he was still looking at Slade. That gave Robin just enough time to kick the changeling in the side of the head.

"Ugghhh..." Beast Boy's eyes glowed white, and his hand shot out, a tendril of dark energy escaping it. It wrapped around Robin's foot, and picked him up, dangling him upside down.

Robin smirked. "Like that's gonna hold me..." He twisted around—

—in the millisecond Beast Boy had to think, a lot passed through his mind. Though Robin didn't seem to know this, Beast Boy could kill him a hundred times over. Even though he could, in theory, erase this from history if he ever got out of this mess, he would still have to live with it. Instead, he decided to knock Robin out hard.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" he shouted as he knocked Robin against the wall. Robin was** very **unconsicence after that.

Beast Boy huffed. That was the fullest extent he had ever used Raven's powers. His thoughts were interrupted, however by a—

"Bravo."

"Slade," said Beast Boy in a Robin-like tone. Without thinking, he lunged at Slade. Slade just dematerialized.

Beast Boy spun around. _Where is he?_

BAM. Slade punched heavily into Beast Boy's face. His nose started to bleed.

"Forget it, Beast Boy. You have lost. Your friends, the world, the rust of the people. Give up."

"I don't _think_ so." Beast Boy tried to probe Slade's mind. He was kicked out with a sharp jolt of pain.

"You really think I would fall for that?"

Beast Boy, hands on knees, breathed heavily. The blood dripped from his nose, and dripped to the ground. It burned through the metal floor. Slade approached him. "Come quietly, and I will let you live."

"_Never."_ Beast Boy wiped blood off his brow.

As he stared at the reddish brown liquid, and had a sudden idea. Or maybe more of a last resort.

He wiped his nose, getting his finger bloody. Then, he turned around, and before Slade had time to react, shoved it in his good eye.

"AHHHHGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slade howled, and dropped the remote. Beast Boy scrambled to it, and looked at it. A big button on top said "RETURN". He pressed it four times.

_Pop!_

The bloody mass of body that was on the ground disappeared, and in its place floated Starfire, dressed in uniform, big as life.

_Pop!_

The shredded remains of Raven disappeared, and and a well poised changeling rose up in their place.

_Pop!_

The dull gray parts of Cyborg automatically began reiluminating themselves, and Cyborg glowed a light blue again.

_Pop!_

Robin, slumped against the wall, disappeared. He reappeared a few seconds later in front of the rest of the Titans, clad in his stoplight colored apparel.

Everyone was looking ship shape.

Everyone, save for Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's nose had dripped on the industrial orange (think Home Depot) cloak, and colored it red, plus burned holes in in it. Caked blood sat in the corners of his mouth, and the crimson liquid dribbled down his chin.

Despite the pain, a big smile was plastered on his face. A computer panel, encased in black, blew off the wall in the background.

The happy moment ended, however, when the blind Slade stumbled into the main control panel of the RAD.

Slade's hands fumbled at the controls. He finally found the one he was looking for as his hand traced over the embossed lettering. Placing his hand on the panel next to the button, he hit it: HEAL.

_Pop!_

Slade, too was poised for battle. He began furiously typing on the computer console.

He wasn't playing fair, though. "Goodbye, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy."

His fist slammed down hard on a red button. "TITANS, GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Robin. Beast Boy watched as the rest of the Titans sprung forward for Slade. He sprung, too, but stumbled and fell. He could only watch in horror as the machine _pop!_ed.

He looked at his legs, and realized that they were staticy and fading, like a badly tuned TV. He glanced at the remote in his hands. One chance.

He pointed the remote at Slade, and hit two buttons, one right before the other. And then he disappeared.

The lair was empty. Slade and the Titans had done what they had wanted:

Make the other cease to exist.

The first button Beast Boy had hit was "RETURN", and the second "DELETE".

And then the empty room sprung to life again. The "undo" feature had kicked in.

With a flash of light, the Titans appeared.

Minus one.

"Where is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg ran over to the console. A red light was flashing on the top.

"It doesn't have enough power. It says it will shut down in 1 minute to conserve power, and if it shuts down, it will erase the undo file. Beast Boy will be erased from history!"

"There's nothing you can do?" Robin asked frantically.

"I could plug myself into the system. But I'm not sure I have enough time to find the right cable behind this thing!"

"You have to TRY, at least! Look at what Beast Boy did for us!" Raven shouted at Cyborg. _This shouldn't be Beast Boy at stake. It should be me!_ She thought.

————————————————————

Beast Boy floated somewhere between life, death, and existence. He was like a projection or a spirit. He watched as Cyborg reported the news, Raven shouting, and Cyborg climbing behind the machine.

He watched as the transparency of his body grew more and more.

————————————————————

"Only 10 seconds Cyborg!" Shouted Robin.

Cyborg finally found the cord he was looking for. He plugged it into his battery outlet just in time.

"...ONE!"

Cyborg watched as the battery life was sucked out of him. Finally, in a flash of light, Beast Boy appeared.

"Friend Cyborg! You have done the 'doing it'!"

"Great..." Cyborg muttered before fainting from no battery.

———————————————————————————————————————

**3 Days Later**

———————————————————————————————————————

_The Titans had taken the RAD out of Slade's lab, and had set it up in the tower, so that Cyborg could fix the problems Slade had created. Slade had done a good job making the programing as hard as possible, aside from the basic commands. Cyborg, though, being Cy, had been working on it night and day, for three days now (aside from the HUGE party they'd had honoring Beast Boy) and had finally just about figured it out. That's when Beast Boy strolled in._

Beast Boy walked into the lab. He had long since changed out of the Slade-cloak (Raven had protested this. She had insisted he wait for Cyborg to get the RAD running, so he could change clothes automatically, but Robin had sided with Beast Boy for once, but added "—any funny business, though, and you're fair game to Raven to wreak havoc on.") and and was now in normal Raven attire.

"Sooo, Cy, have you gotten the code figured out?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was kinda hard, but yeah. I think so." Cyborg typed a few things, a _Pop!_ was heard, and said, "Now nobody but the Titans have recollection of this."

"Hmm, I see." Beast Boy replied. "So, In theory, you could, say, switch the decor of Starfire's and Raven's rooms?"

Cyborg typed something, and hit the enter key. A scream was heard from upstairs.

"I think I'll leave it that way for a couple of hours," mused the half robot.

Beast Boy's attitude became a little more serious. "Hey, Cy? I was actually, kinda, well wondering, when you switch me a Raven back, could you, erm, forget to take away my new powers?"

Cyborg pondered, and then said, "What new powers? I was just instructed to change you guys back, there was nothing said about powers."

Beast Boy grinned. "Thanks for _nothing _then, Cyborg."

_**Fin.**_

——————————————————————————————————————————

_DONE! Woohoooooo!_

_I was in kinda a hurry to finish this up, so if it stunk, sorry._

_Now, reviewer time:_

**DarkSoulEmperess, teenRAVENtitan:**_ Update!_

**Gryfffinrose:**_ Here, you can split this box of cookies. Update, and thanks!_

**Raidersrule76:**_ Here's how they got out: well placed coincidence._

_Now, sequel? thoughts?_

_Thanks to all who supported this, and thanks DarkRavenna, wherever you may be._

_See ya,_

_afterdark/Snookman100_


End file.
